Ask the Beings from Elirios
by Setusna
Summary: Pretty much the title says it all ask anyone a question. From Mobs to NPC to even Drabaki or Moby and Remy. Maybe even Oberon and Ophelia. What about that perverted man inside Conwell. How about that guy in Altera Village that's trying to find the El and always happen to be in a hole. Just ask us and we will give you answers.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and welcome to another series I started wow like I have a lot now. If some of you are reading and thinking about "The Untold Story" I still haven't abandon it. I might post another chapter in the next week or so and I might update a little over summer. I started that story because I was wondering if I could set a chain reaction for people to start having an OC team in the Elsword world. Or was there already some I don't know but I haven't abandon it. IM JUST WAITING FOR OMEGA ENDREW TO GIVE ME HIS OC! Yea I made an exception for one last OC. Anyways enough this is what the title is. You ask the Elsword world people from Mobs to NPC to even Drabaki and Eltrion. Anyone you can think of in the Elsword world. And I mean anyone! For the sake of sake. You can ask my OC Lee some questions of you want to. You can also ask me some questions as long as its ok and not 'too' personal like my name or things. Anyways I will update possible everyone Monday or Sunday night. And and ask anyone any question. And I will use the best of my ability to research to find an answer believe me I love studying and reading why I am smart #Bragging. Anyways GO what are you waiting for ask anyone in the Elsword world!**


	2. Answers 1

**Yo back from researching since some question has been about Drabaki I decided to go and ask the most trust able site ever. Google. No just kidding its Wikipedia. Once I find some proof from Wikipedia I went to other websites like National Geographic and other monster websites and found some interesting stuff about what maybe could have been Drabaki's origin or it was some stupid idea created by Nexon (yes it is Nexon not Ko'G Ko'G funds Nexon to create and update these games and Nexon are the people who does the actual work I feel bad for Nexon not being recognize. I don't really trust anything Elwiki says because most of the articles are false like Infinity Sword some things about Add and other stuff. Yes I do love to read, anyway I will but like research stuff in my own words along with the story then Drabaki will answer or Eve or Stella or Infinity Sword. Onward to the story.**

Hello people and welcome to the first official chapter of Ask the beings from Elirios where we will research and probably find some interesting stuff or this will go down the drain. This is mostly theories of mine I research and found online so don't take them seriously and log onto Elsword and freak out buying a Megaphone and typing in "THIS IS THE MOST STUPID THING EVER!" no just kidding. But seriously please don't. Anyways so don't take it really seriously maybe one day Nexon will uncover some background story and I can see if I was right or not. So did you know the what Drabaki looks like. If you say a bug your right and if you said a dragon you are...also right? To be honest Drabaki looks like a centipede with metal scythes as hands and breathing 'fire' as Elwiki said they do and . but they do look like fire I mean what is that dark ball falling down from the guy with no logic at all. I mean did he just roar and pew pew pew it falls down like rain. I mean they say its dark fire well got to believe them right? Oh right getting off topic but as I was saying earlier Drabaki is a centipede and a dragon. Because the folklore I found are pretty interesting and kind of fit with Drabaki's theme. First you can see Drabaki's body is separated into segment like some insects body does. As well they have those cute tiny little spikes coming out. But what are those spikes are they legs or spikes to damage players or just for decorations? I mean they can't be legs since they are to short to even touch the ground to begin with I mean seriously Nexon do a better job on that. But this is where the dragon comes in. Ara's hometown is Fahrmann and there are signs of Chinese/Japanese/Korean style buildings in the background of Drabaki's poster. So that means Elsword is a world almost like ours but different. So that means the eastern dragons are probably the same in Elsword. They don't need wings to fly and Drabaki sure didn't need wings to fly or those legs he just wiggle and what ever that motion is when it ties a knot with it's own body. So that means Drabaki is a combination of Dragon and Centipede. But let me tell you two folklore/myth. In Japan near a village blah blah blah there use to be a human eating centipede dwelling beneath a mountain in a cave HIDING behind a waterfall and almost the same size as Drabaki or bigger. And where does Drabaki come from beneath a mountain, in a cave, behind a waterfall. Not to mention the only way to kill the centipede was urgh spitting on your weapon making it lethal. Gross! But maybe you might be thinking I can spit on that centipede than. WRONG! Spitting on the Centipede well only enrage it and leaving it unharmed making it attack and move much more faster. And Drabaki does get enrage and attack and move faster. Coincidence? I think not! but another story which is a myth from Britain. Where this fisherman caught a wyrm. Now a wyrm is a dragon just more like a snake and stuff. Now he threw that wyrm in a well and feed it. But then he left for a pilgrimage for many years and despite all that. THE WYRM SURVIVE! It grew and grew even without food and space until he grew so massive. It than started terrorizing the town before the man return from his pilgrimage and kill the Wyrm. The reason I am making is that usually Dragons use there tails to inflict damage on enemies and Drabaki does swing his tail which has a faint connection. So there you have it hours and hours of research but what about the scythes of Drabaki? I research for the past four days on that and found no centipede or whatever like creature with four scythes. I mean Drabaki doesn't even use his scythe like hands. I mean if he can bite and headbutt you can't you like slice people in half? Anyway jeez here is Drabaki. *Drumroll*

*Horrible and loud obnoxious hiss* Sorry! let me translate that! *rewind*

No MaouSama00 I am not a secret pet of the Haan family. But a demon that terrorize the city of Fahrmann. I am pretty well aware all the residence of Fahrmann knew I was taking a deep slumber beneath them before the demon invasion awaken me. And Elemental Phoenix. When I was still a little demon no bigger than a snake I was took and dump into a well. And that person was Ara's ancestor I believe I have come from Lanox since I was red before my surroundings changed me. I was treated as a toy before I was abandon. I vowed revenge on all those that toyed with me. So I grew and grew eventually my fire turn into black flames. I started and attack everyone from Fahrmann before i was defeated and seal beneath the mountain.

Alright now that is out of the way here is Eve MaouSama00

What kind of question is that? You are seriously asking a Queen that kind of question. But it does not matter I shall answer you peasant like a Queen should do. No I can not turn my head a complete three sixty. My creators try to make me as realistic as possible so I work almost the same as one of you.

Damn and I thought she could I actually research that a little bit and here is Stella.

I don't like anyone from the Elgang they are a bunch of child looking for an adventurer or searching for the El. But there is someone I do like.

I wonder who does Stella like hmmmmmmmmm next question!

Infinity Sword:Lucas what makes you think I like cookies? I hate sweets they are the worst possible thing ever. I rather eat meet or-

Rena: ELSWORD THE COOKIES ARE READY!

Elsword: MOVE MOVE MOVE! Sorry as you can see I am about to crush these White Chocolate Phoru shape cookies Rena made for me. *Bites it* Mhmmm they taste so good. I mean so bad this taste horrible urghh they taste like cookie dough with white chocolate. I hate these kinds especially like they could just cease to exists. *Finishes all the cookies* As you can see I don't like cookies at all especially those White Chocolate Phoru shape cookies. RENA MAKE ME SOME MORE OF MY FAVORITE WHITE CHOCOLATE PHORU COOKIES!

 **And so you have it let me know what you guys think about my research any corrections and supported arguments are welcome. And if you have any more questions I well use the best of my abilities to answer them the next time and if some questions I will research for facts and answers. So get going and ask me any questions don't worry about catspats31 I took care of the person. if anyone tries to threatens to limit Fanfiction stories and it's communities of wonderful people I will be there to help you guys if you need it. But there is only so much I can do so I am sorry if i could not be of help. But until next time take care! And I encourage other authors out there to continue with there stories or if you have an idea you can try it out and post it. So slam that review button and type away on questions and until next time! I WILL SEE YOU LATER GOOD BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


	3. Answers 2

**Wasup everybody and welcome back to another chapter of Ask the Beings from Elirios. Or we can call this Elsword Theory. Nah we ain't this is the smartest story in all of Elsword. Which I just promoted this story to and yeah. I mean Arrow-chan I just do this it's like magic I research and find stuff. And today I found some interesting stuff about Raven. Yes very interesting information that could have been the origin of his character. Yes and today I won't answer everyone's question which I will the next chapter so be patient. And share this story with other people so just because I want other people to ask me about these stuff and unto the story.**

Hello everyone and welcome back to the smartest story in Elsword. Now today we won't be exploring about Drabaki and his cute tiny little spike-like legs that doesn't even touch the ground. Today I have some interesting things to share and it's about Raven. Yes that bastard of a dude I mean I never really liked him. He was an ok dude at first but then Nexon was like "Oh LET'S JUST TROLL OUR PLAYERS AND MAKE CORE ONE-SHOT EVERYONE!" I went insane I track down every Raven I could and destroy them until they call me crazy/hacker/noob/etc. But I lost more times than I won, which is kind of a achievement I guess. Anyways to answer Arrow-chan's question about Raven's name we have to research. And whatnot to trust my trusty resource site *drum-roll* Elwiki. Oops not that most of the things from Elwiki are not true. I meant Wikipedia. Yes yes no need to panic I am only using Wikipedia as like a foundation where I find some facts and then go to other 'professional' sites and match the data and so on. But this one was easier than Drabaki because it's a name and everything click together after I research what Raven meant. So did you know that Raven is more of a feminine name and around two thousand american girls were name Raven for the past fifteen years. Anyways this is what Raven means From the bird. The Raven is referred to several native Americans to the west coast AND associated with the Norse God Odin. (Yes that guy from Highschool DxD) Now I bet you didn't know a Raven was associated with a God from Norse mythology did you? Unless you are a practicer of Norse Religion. So I dug deeper into Odin and found out he had two Raven accompany them. And the two Raven's were Huginn and Muninn. Meaning Memory and Mind. Now Raven constantly struggles to fight his past and the memory of Series as well as he fights mind games with his nasod arm. Now isn't that something relative. And the two Ravens fly around the world to tell Odin events just like Raven with his Black Crow ship thingy. He fly across lands and plunder everything and stuff. But there is more! Not only Huginn and Muninn there is two WOLFS! Yes wolfs! They were Geri and Freki both meaning Greedy. As Raven is Greedy before joining Elsword and the others which is why he became a pirate and to get revenge on Velder. And I also found out the Norse/Germanic People or what you guys call Vikings are similar as well. The vikings wear Wolf pelts as a symbol of Odin. Which means they wear fur from wolfs. And this is a description of them. A wolf-skinned warrior with a one eye and blood lust. Which is a really poor description everyone clap! But you see Wolf Skin! What does Blade master wear? A fur coat! And one of his skill is actually call Wolf Fang! For God sake in his portrait he has one eye closed! But wait! There is still more! these vikings are call Berserkers because of there ability to go 'berserk' in battle which cause them to be mad like wolfs. And Raven always does go berserk and angry and stuff right. Not even iron or fire could stop them. I mean look at Veteran Commander he sets himself on fire and overheats he doesn't give a single noodle! Now we are wrapping this up and soon answering all of y'all people's questions. The last thing is these warriors did not fight with armor but go in bare naked sometimes. Yes they go in naked or half naked strip of their shirts. Look at Raven and his sexy ugly scars and fat body parts. Ugh! Sorry still hate him. I mean look at all his design they don't have any armor but a lot of skin showing and scars. One more thing you know Blade Master uses fencing or Practical Fencing. Yes and guess where practical Fencing is created from. By Germanic People which counts as Norse People I guess. So all the evidence and theories are here. Raven is actually a pedophile. Oops wrong place to type it. I meant he is a Viking yes his father was possibly a Viking as well. So anyway here is Raven to share his story.

Arrow-Chan you must not hurt yourself it is fine to ask me this question. Aisha ask me this as well. My name is interesting I do admit that but it simply is a name given to me. My father gave me this name because he believes I can fly to the skies elegantly like a Raven. Because of my Raven-like hair and he wanted me to fight besides my comrades and one day with God as well.

Wow cool story bro tell me again anyways next is Elsword

If I wake and found myself as a girl. I would go back to sleep. I mean I possibly must be cuter then my sister I mean look at this irresistible face. But I do want to find out. AISHA! DO ME A FAVOR!

I don't think that is going to go well and the last one for today Oberon and Ophelia and Ignis and Levia-tan.

Oberon-No

Ophelia-No

Ignis-Yes

Leviathan-Yes

Wow guess they really love Eve. I mean is she really that likable I go Rena and Ara all the way! They are the best that is my opinion I mean they really are cute and hot and sexy and stuff. I guess but anyways I hope you enjoy and see you next time. Wait one more! FROM ADD!

Really you actually think I am a jerk. Wow I never thought about that. I guess I want other people to suffer like I did since they don't know how I feel. Go and see your mother get slaughter by a bunch of fat people fall down a hole destroy your legs beyond repair and come back and talk to me.

 **Yep here we are at the end questions doesn't have to be limited to the Elgang it can be anyone and I will try and research if i can. I will answer the remaining questions next time. Seeya.**


	4. Answers 3

**Hi everyone I'm back again and this time it's going to be much different. This isn't going to be a "Q &A" as some people who calls it to be. I mean they say I am breaking the content guidelines when they are clearly breaking it as well. And Arrow-chan believe me I am good with my words. I always see into the future and what things will turn out like if I do something. Like this "story". There are still going to be those perfectionist or whatever they want t call themselves by (no offense) and be like "This is still breaking the content guidelines." I mean dude are you serious its like seven years old. No one cares about the contents. Just let go writing is about free will. You can't put locks and chains on it, freedom of speech people! Actually that doesn't have anything to do with it well mostly it does. My theory on why most "stories" that are similar to this "story" is because the people report it. Well that is still untrue, maybe Fanfiction do read the one hundred thousand stories/updates happening everyday. And somehow they can tell which one is following the content guidelines. Or they have this computer AI which figures out which are and are not following the content guidelines. Which clearly Fanfiction does not have. Anyways if another person and I meant another person comes and be like "Oh you are not following the content guidelines." I will delete this and bang my head on a wall until the wall breaks or I get brain damage. And I don't care if you didn't read this chapter or you read the first chapter and quickly review. And i don't care if you are joking or not I will delete this story. Because some people just want to "protect" fanfiction as in protecting the content guidelines. Rules are meant to be broken or there isn't really a reason to have rules. So here is the story. Oh yeah by the way to spell brakes its brakes not breaks. **

"I can't believe Setusna hire me to do his theory on this I mean can't he do it himself. Anyway this is Aisha if you haven't figure out yet. To be specific I am Elemental Master, the master of Elemental elements."

"Yeah right!" I said.

"Shut up or i'm not doing this for you." Aisha said to my face and I decided to shut up. "Alright so today it's about Chung and his ability to shout so loud and without hurting his voice. Well it's common knowledge for singers and vocalists."

"But I don't sing." Iron Paladin said but Aisha ignore him.

"As Setusna and I did research for the past couple of days on two things this and another thing which will not be in this so call "story". First we look up how to not know your voice and a lot of the things had to do with Chung's passive. You now like Metabolism and Strong Will and the other passive. We have discover how to scream without hurting your vocal system. Simply by lifting your head straight up, yes you heard me right by doing that the sound will come out without bending and going towards different sort of directions. As you can see Chung when he uses pandemonium he lifts his head up when he shouts or Iron Howling. And to recover and have your voice have a less chance on becoming hoarse or worse. You have to have a good diet. Staying away from acidic foods and drinks help a lot in recovering lost voices. And no do not eat Ice Creams that only works when you get your tonsils taken out. And that is where Metabolism comes in as someone have a good diet and is god at keeping there figure extremely good. Another way is to exercise and do yoga which helps a lot. This must be the main point Chung doesn't lose his voice. As he is strong enough to carry his cannon and he has a great womanly figure. So I mean handsome figure. And to always not breath from your mouth but from your throat. We did not find a lot of other supporting details or evidence but he may be using magic to not break his voice. So do not judge to harshly on us."

"Alright Aisha you still have other things to do." I said as i hand over Aisha a piece of paper and she role her eyes.

"I am kind of curious about some of these stuff as well. Very well I shall ask the gang." Aisha said and she went towards Infinity Sword.

"What do you want?" Elsword ask Aisha who proceeded to ask him a question.

"Elsword what would you do if you lost conwell?" Aisha said and Elsword look at her if she was dumb.

"Impossible. Me and Conwell are bound by a contract. If I lost it he would reappear besides me the next time I need him. And no one can use him without Conwell's seal." Elsword said and show us the golden seal glowing from the back of his left hand.

"Interesting. Ok thank you for that answer." Aisha said and she went towards Rune Slayer before talking to him she blush a bit. "Hey Rune Slayer. Which of me do you like the best?" Rune Slayer put down the book he was reading and thought for a moment.

"You! I guess." Upon hearing that Elemental master's face was redden and Elsword continue. "I like how smart you are and the way we can easily talk about magic, theories, other things-" Elemental master smack him with her wand before Elsword could finish and walk away to another corner by herself.

"Alright I guess I can answer the rest of this. Why is Ruben the starting point? I don't know maybe because our makers Nexon originally made one El. And as the game expands they realize they had to have more than one El shards. I mean seriously look at the Tree of Ruben's El shard its perfectly in a shard shape. Look at the others they are chucks from the original one not in shapes. What does the El shard represents? Do you even play the game? It's easy the El shards which you are talking about the elemental ones are El shards that have been in a certain type of region for a long time causing them t change and harden. Which is why you need the El Shard identifier to get a elemental shard. So they represent certain regions atmosphere. Hamel for Water, Velder for Light, Lanox for Fire, Fahrmann for Dark, the surrounding areas of Ruben for Nature, and Sanders for Wind. This is why we have different El priestess. And the Alterasia? I'm assuming you mean the red plant that summons spores. They are poisonous plants living under Altera. It's like your worlds poison ivy or whatever poisonous plants. Yeah and I have to go see Tactical Trooper." Aisha said taking breaks once in a while and then she went to see Tactical Trooper fiddling with the mortar.

"Hey Chu. Can I ask a question?" Aisha ask and Chung put down his tools and turn around to face Aisha.

"Yeah what is it?" Chung ask smiling.

"Where do you store your grenades?" And Chung laugh and answer her.

"It's the same as where Deadly Chaser keeps his Silver Shooter. In my Guardian Stone." Chung said balling his fist and brought it to the the center of his chest.

"Cool." Aisha said and went back to her room. "Hey Setusna is this good enough? I need to read my book now." Aisha asked me.

"Yeah you can go now." I said.

 **And here we go it was weird making this chapter but i need to continue researching and until next time which might never happen because I know there will be some butt hurt person reporting me or review. but anyways until next time good bye!**


End file.
